dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable content (Origins)
This article contains information on Downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins. Some downloadable content can be purchased within the game with BioWare points, through the Xbox Marketplace, or through the PlayStation Store, while others were pre-order promotional items and can no longer be obtained. Several of the promotional items are now available for anyone with a BioWare Social Network account. See here for more information. BioWare originally announced during the final stages of the development of Dragon Age: Origins that two years' worth of downloadable content were planned for release. The planned DLC would include items such as rings and amulets, short adventures like Warden's Keep and full expansion packs with dozens of hours of new gameplay. With the earlier than expected arrival of Dragon Age II, Witch Hunt was confirmed to be the last DLC release for Dragon Age: Origins. DLC items and Awakening Not all of the Dragon Age: Origins DLC can be accessed in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. All equipment obtained in Return to Ostagar transfers successfully on all platforms. The items obtained in The Stone Prisoner import only on the PC. Additionally, while the equipment from Warden's Keep does not transfer on any platform, the Power of Blood abilities do (as of patch 1.04). None of the promotional items import successfully, except for Memory Band. Having any of the non-importable items equipped on the Warden may cause their stats (including fatigue) to be permanently stuck on the character. Add-ons These add-ons unlock new areas to discover, such as the Soldier's Peak, or new characters with their backstory such as Shale. They can be obtained via the Xbox Live Marketplace , the PlayStation Store , or BioWare's website . Campaigns These provide separate adventures with 'new' main characters (two have the option of importing the Warden). extension for Dragon Age: Origins. }} Promotional These promotional downloadable contents can still be obtained—either by uploading your character with Dragon Age: Origins Character Creator, playing Dragon Age: Journeys, or buying a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. Each of these unlocks a powerful in-game item that may be useful throughout the game. Others (like the Collector's Edition) unlock multiple items. Exclusive These DLCs were originally available under limited circumstances as an incentive for purchasing particular editions of the game or from a particular retailer. Several items are available in both Origins and the expansion Awakening, though they possess different (and improved, in the case of the expansion) statistics. or .}} Origins stats: +3 willpower +2 constitution +3 defense +1 armor Awakening stats: +5 willpower +3 constitution +3 defense +1 armor, absorbs damage This content requires game version 1.03 or newer. }} or .}} Origins stats: +1 to all attributes, Increases monetary gain Awakening stats: +2 to all attributes, Increases monetary gain This content requires game version 1.03 or newer. }} or .}} Origins stats: +3 armor penetration, +6 attack, +10% critical/backstab damage Awakening stats: +6 armor penetration, +10 attack, +15% critical/backstab damage This content requires game version 1.03 or newer. }} Manual installation There are a few in-game bugs that restrict a player from downloading his or her content. These instructions are meant to help PC players manually install their authorized DLC. Downloadable content can be manually installed in the PC version of Dragon Age: Origins. However, some downloadable content, such as Warden's Keep, requires authorization. As such, they cannot be enabled in-game until they have been authorized—either by entering a promotional code or by purchasing the content. To install downloadable content manually follow these instructions: # Download the DAZIP file. # Locate daupdater.exe in your game folder. For example, Steam users will find the file at: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\dragon age origins\bin_ship\. Users of the Ultimate Edition will find the file at: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Dragon Age Ultimate Edition\bin_ship\. Otherwise, the default location is at C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship. # Run daupdater.exe # Click Load DAZIPs and browse to the location where you downloaded your DLC .dazip file. # Install it. # Run Dragon Age: Origins and check your DLC Location of downloadable content packages * DAO_PRC_CP_1 - Return To Ostagar (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_2 - The Stone Prisoner (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_3 - Feastday Gifts (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_CP_7 - Feastday Pranks (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_DRK - The Darkspawn Chronicles (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL - Leliana's Song (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB - The Golems of Amgarrak (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR - Witch Hunt (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_NRX_1 - Warden's Keep (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_1 - Memory Band (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_2 - Feral Wolf Charm (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_3 - Guildmaster's Belt (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_4 - Band of Fire (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_5 - Dalish Promise Ring (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_C2 - CE Bergen's Honor, Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes, Final Reason (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization and is available with a patch) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EDG - The Edge * DAO_PRC_PROMO_EMB - Embri's Many Pockets * DAO_PRC_PROMO_HOD - Helm of the Deep * DAO_PRC_PROMO_LKS - The Lucky Stone *DAO_PRC_PROMO_LNP - The Lion's Paw * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_VGL - Mark of Vigilance * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WAR - Amulet of the War Mage * DAO_PRC_PROMO_WKD - The Wicked Oath * DAO_PRC_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_BTK - Bulwark of the True King (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_PAN - Pearl of the Anointed (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_PROMO_GBK - Bregan's Bow (for Origins) * DAO_EP1_PROMO_GBK - Bregan's Bow (for Awakening) * DAO_PRC_DRK_DAO - Blightblood (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_DRK_EP1 - Blightblood (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL_DAO - Battledress of the Provocateur (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_LEL_EP1 - Battledress of the Provocateur (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB_DAO - Golem's Might (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_GIB_EP1 - Golem's Might (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR_DAO - Witchcraft (for Origins) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) * DAO_PRC_STR_EP1 - Witchcraft (for Awakening) (Requires Authorization) (The GOG version is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization) Be aware that a majority of the DLC requires an active internet connection and also requires you to be logged into your Bioware/EA Online account that you used to purchase or redeem the content. Otherwise you will get Unauthorized info in the Installed Content. The Stone Prisoner, Warden's Keep, Return to Ostagar, The Darkspawn Chronicles, Leliana's Song, The Golems of Amgarrak, Feastday Gifts, Feastday Pranks and Witch Hunt require the corresponding offer files to work. The installation procedure for offers is the same as that for any other DLC. * DAO_PRC_OCP_1 - Offer file for Return To Ostagar * DAO_PRC_OCP_2 - Offer file for The Stone Prisoner * DAO_PRC_ONRX_1 - Offer file for Warden's Keep * DAO_PRC_DRK_O - Offer file for The Darkspawn Chronicles * DAO_PRC_LEL_O - Offer file for Leliana's Song * DAO_PRC_GIB_O - Offer file for The Golems of Amgarrak * DAO_PRC_STR_O - Offer file for Witch Hunt * DAO_PRC_OCP_3 - Offer file for Feastday Gifts * DAO_PRC_OCP_7 - Offer file for Feastday Pranks * DAO_PRC_OCP_13 - Offer file for Feastday Combo Pack Make sure the offer file is really installed, by looking in C:\Users\%username%\Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\AddIns, there should be a folder of the same name. If it is not there, unpack it from the dazip file (from inside Contents\Offers). It might also help to put the manifest.xml file from the dazip to its respective folder within AddIns for main file and Offer folder for offer files). All DLC's are included in the GOG version and is DRM free and doesn't require any authorization to use any DLC, however the collector edition items are release with a free patch. You can bypass the offers files not working by doing the following: 1. Go to C:\Users\%username%\Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings II. Copy the AddIns.xml file somewhere safe (as a backup) C. Open the original AddIns.xml in Notepad. (notepad++ works great as you can search for all instances of '''RequiresAuthorization="1" '''and then replace them all at once with '''RequiresAuthorization="0" '''using the notepad++ Find option. *The Find Option is the '''Binoculars' icon*)'' 4. Search for RequiresAuthorization="1" '''and change each instance to '''RequiresAuthorization="0" V. Save, start game, enjoy. External links * Redeemed DLC Unofficial Troubleshooting and FAQ (PC Only) * Dragon Age: Origins Addons * Dragon Age promotional items giveaway Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content * Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay